Kagome's Past Unknown
by Midnight Mistris
Summary: Kagome is confused and has been over come with amniesia. Then she comes in contact with a crystal that makes her apart of Inuyasha's family. Dog and all with a black tail and sharp strong nails to proove it. Will Inuyasha be able to love her now? DONE
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: "I do not own anyone or thing that pertains to Inuyasha.  
  
There I said it." (sighs)  
  
"Must you torment me any more!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
*cries for hours within minutes*  
  
"Ok I'm done. I've been writing stories since the fourth grade  
  
and if you want an estimate of my age I'm now in the tenth grade.  
  
I would be happy for the opinions of my story(s) especially if it is to help me further on in life.  
  
Don't be shy, if u like or don't, tell me and if possible tell y?  
  
K? K.  
  
P.S. I don't know Japanese nor am I quite aware of all the Inuyasha episodes,  
  
so if u see something irregular or something that doesn't make since within the story just remember  
  
" It's a STORY OF IMAGINATION made up of just that with a little hint of that. . . . . . With me so far?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kagome's past unknown  
  
Kagome woke up face down in the dirt. It was dark. The forest she happened to be within was barely lit with the radiance of the moon. The forest's sky lit up mostly with lightening and crackled with thunder; clouds had begun to pass in front of the white full orb; appearing out of no where. The forest didn't seem to mind her weakened presence within it as it was filled with the many echoes and voices of its inhabitants. Her mind was blank. Her eyes were heavy and bloody from the small wound placed upon her forehead. She looked at the piece of broken and deadened log that lied in front of her face covered in her blood as well. It began to rain almost immediately. She gathered up her strength and, with the help of a limb from the tree next to her, forced her self onto her feet.  
  
"Hello?!!!!! Can anyone here me?!!!"  
  
She looked down on the other side of the log and found her back pack fairly full of things she guessed were hers. Grabbing it she looked around her and opened it up. Some clothes, a couple blankets, a small pink book, and a few other personal items were found within it. Her mind was still a blank. She closed it up quickly and began to clumsily walk through the darkened forest hoping to come upon shelter for her now freezing self.  
  
"Is anyone out here?!!! Hello?!!!"  
  
She had barely walked into the view of a small lake located a small distance away when she heard a high pitched cry.  
  
"Hello?!!! Who's there?!!"  
  
The screams and cries had begun to get louder by the minute. Kagome ran toward them as fast as her weakened legs and body could take her. When she ran up to the lake she found a small wet little girl crying hysterically as she sat by the lake and looked towards the middle of it.  
  
"Are you alright?! What's wrong?!" Kagome tried to say among all the loud and over ruling thunder.  
  
The little girl looked up at her and smiled with a look of exhausted but relieved happiness; hugging her instantly.  
  
"Oh Kagome," she began to cry, "Sesshoumaru was badly hurt because of a group of monsters. He's in the lake going to the bottom and I don't know how to get him because I can't swim!"  
  
Kagome looked around her and barely caught site of a cave within the mountains ahead of her.  
  
"See if you can find some dry sticks and wood within that cave over there and build a fire within it. I will go after Sesshoumaru and bring him there. Can you do that?" Kagome said as the rain began to lighten up.  
  
She smiled energetically.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
She ran towards the cave excited as Kagome, exhausted from all of the running, looked at her next destination. Without delay she jumped into the darkened waters and searched for the mystery man whom she knew nothing about with what seemed like no eyes. Its warm waters felt much better around her compared to the cold freezing rain. All the while she thought,  
  
("So my name is Kagome. . . Why doesn't it seem familiar to me. . .? Why am I here, there you are!")  
  
Kagome caught site of the white haired demon along with his white tail enclosed around him.  
  
("He has a tail, freaky. Should I really save this man? . . . . What are you saying of course you should.")  
  
She frantically swam for the lord eager for air to enter her empty lungs and soon brought him to the surface. She tried as hard as she could to get the demon onto dry land but she couldn't even get her self upon it she was so weak. It took the eager strong help of the little human girl to help Kagome out so she could help Sesshoumaru out. Her eyes alone told of what strength she had left. They were so heavy. The girl grabbed her back pack and after helping Kagome up, helped bring Sesshoumaru to the now warm and fairly bright cave.  
  
"I must go find Lord Sesshoumaru's sword to heal him. If I don't, he,"  
  
The little girl began to tear up and rubbed her already wet and red eyes.  
  
"He might . . . . ."  
  
"I think the first thing we must do is get him to breathing again." Kagome said getting ready to do C.P.R  
  
She barely pinched his nose; beginning to breathe deeply into his mouth a few times and then stopped to see what would happen.  
  
("I hope I'm doing this right. Please, breathe Sesshoumaru . . . . Breathe.")  
  
She breathed deeply into his mouth a few more times and still nothing happened.  
  
("Come on, breathe please.")  
  
"Breathe!"  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru please wake up. Don't leave me!" The little girl said as she began to cry out loud hysterically again.  
  
She breathed into him as deeply as she could and then found him coughing up water. She pulled out some of her clothes, making them a pillow for his head, and laid him as close to the warmth of the fire as she possibly could without him getting burnt. The little girl shouted in joy, echoes filling the large and deep cave endlessly of her screams. Kagome couldn't help but laugh in her mind and smile out loud at the sudden joy and purity of her spirit.  
  
"Shhhhhh, Sesshoumaru is in enough pain from his wounds. He doesn't need a headache to go with them."  
  
The little girl sat down at that moment Indian style with a big smile on her face.  
  
"Sorry." She whispered.  
  
Kagome pulled out one of her blankets and one of her shirts and covered up the little girl.  
  
"Lift up your head, uh . . . what is your name?"  
  
"You forgot my name Kagome?" She said alarmed as she lifted up her head and Kagome placed under it the folded up shirt.  
  
"It's not by choice, I assure you."  
  
"It's Rin."  
  
Sesshoumaru had by then regained consciousness and opened his eyes seeing only Kagome's back. Kagome blocked him of his view of Rin.  
  
"Why don't you get some sleep Rin? I'll tend to your Lord Sesshoumaru as best as I can."  
  
He closed his eyes but kept listening in on both of them as Rin turned over facing the wall she was beside.  
  
"Why did you forget my name Kagome?"  
  
Kagome sighed with regret. She didn't care to say why. She didn't want to express why.  
  
"I think it's because . . . . I have amnesia."  
  
Sesshoumaru's ear's perked up a little.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
("It's where you can't remember anything, nothing! You can't remember who you are, what you're doing here, where you're supposed to go, stay! You don't know if you in the right,")  
  
"Kagome?" Rin said interrupting Kagome's angry thoughts on the matter.  
  
Kagome smiled at the worried youngster who turned around and looked at her; covering her up a little more and turning her back over.  
  
"It's when you can't remember . . . anything."  
  
"Really?" Rin said in surprise. They both yawned together. Sesshoumaru would have too if he wouldn't have held it in.  
  
"Yeah, really. All I can remember is this group of people dyeing in front of me. And I was silently crying as I hid beneath a table watching them."  
  
She pulled out a picture she felt within her back pack to reveal an old man, a young boy, and a fairly old woman all smiling within the picture. She happened to be in the middle of them. Realizing then and there that they were her family, Kagome's eyes filled up with tears.  
  
"My family was killed in front of me. My brother. . Grandpa. . . . Mom."  
  
By then Rin had fallen asleep but Sesshoumaru was wide awake from the pain and the interest in what she said, even though it didn't look like it. Kagome cried silently until Sesshoumaru began to shake from the coldness and she caught site of it from the side view. She wiped her face off with her hands and then went to his side. She realized by then his and her own clothes were too soaked to be worn and so took his gently off; watching closely not to cause him more pain. She revealed his naked, muscular, and scarred self; taking in a little joy from the few wonders that seemed to be directed towards her eyes on occasions. Then remembering she saw some medical supplies in her back pack, she doctored and bandaged him self as well as she could before covering him up with her last blanket. She changed quickly into some new DRY clothes and then sat up against the wall in front of him looking directly at his, what seemed like gentle and child like, face.  
  
("For a white haired and tailed person he . . . he sure is cute. . . .What am I saying, Kagome! You've got other things to worry about besides cute men. . . .You've got to find out why,")  
  
Kagome's wondering thoughts ceased as a fairly bright and small purple light appeared deep within the cave. She used the wall to help her get up and slowly walked toward it; the light from the fire growing smaller and dimmed the further on she went. Sesshoumaru sensed an enormous power by then.  
  
("The black heart. . . All this time. . . . . .in here. . . .Was it destined for her Father?")  
  
His thoughts soon grew steady and calm and he fell asleep.  
  
Kagome came up to a glowing purple crystal about as long as one of her fingers. Its glow was bright but seemed to dim once her presence was near it. She looked passed the crystal into a deep dark hole. Even the radiance coming off it wasn't enough to brighten up the deep hole. It seemed bottomless.  
  
"Wow. It's so beautiful."  
  
She stepped toward it to pick it up but her shoe slipped onto a loose rock and she, along with the crystal she kicked in, fell into the deep hole. She hit the deep bottom first hearing her spine and many other bones crack from the impact. She coughed a couple times, feeling blood come up as she did until the crystal fell on top of her and instantly went into her heart making it one with it. She fell unconscious instantly.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The nest morning Inuyasha woke up in a village house. The room was empty except for a couple of made beds and one unmade bed. Miroku opened the door that led to the room Inuyasha was in.  
  
"Ever heard of knocking idiot?"  
  
"Not when the village is in trouble come on a gang of demons are destroying everything. Didn't you wake up to that last blast next door to you half an hour ago?" Miroku said as Inuyasha gathered his sword and its sheath.  
  
"I told you I was tired."  
  
"I heard you last night talking in your dreams about Kagome. I think you just miss her and you were just dreaming about her weren't you? Well it serves you right if she never comes back."  
  
Inuyasha hit Miroku on top of his head.  
  
"Why don't you just shut up Moron and let's go save the village while there's still some left to save!"  
  
Miroku was stunned for the moment from the painful bash Inuyasa implied to his head.  
  
"Come on!"  
  
Inuyasha grabbed his collar and dragged him out of the house down the street.  
  
"Sure, ok." Miroku said still stunned.  
  
Sango, Shippou, and Kilala already had the group running out of the village by the time Inuyasha and Miroku stood at their side.  
  
"Awwww, look what you did Miroku you made me miss out on the action, and just when I craved my morning exercise too!"  
  
"Me?!!!!! You were the one,"  
  
Inuyasha didn't give Miroku time to finish what he was saying before he hit him down to the ground. He sat there for a second stunned again.  
  
"It's weird," Sango said, "I heard one of them talking about all they wanted to do was destroy the dog brothers Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru,"  
  
"What did they say?!!!!" Inuyasha said furious. "No one makes fun of me or my family even if they do want to kill and rid me of my brother! Only I can kill my brother!"  
  
"Besides," Miroku said standing up and wiping the dirt off his clothes, "from the looks of things Sesshoumaru could kill them in an instant. Now Inuyasha's a different story. They could probably kill him in an instant, but not Sesshoumaru no."  
  
Inuyasha became even more furious.  
  
"You take that back you stupid monk. Take it back!" He said about to hit him.  
  
"But that's just it; they talked as if they had killed Sesshoumaru. I heard one of them say that nature is always the best known yet unknown murderer and always would be, for Sesshoumaru any way. They said these exact words." Shippou said jumping all over Kilala's older and bigger form.  
  
"And I heard another say the reason they came to this village was because someone told them the other dog brother was here." Sango said.  
  
Inuyasha clinched his left fist in fury, his nails digging into his soft flesh easily and it bleeding.  
  
"Do you have to keep referring me to that?"  
  
"What we don't get is why they left on their own. I thought at first it was because Kilala here ran them off as we chased them out of the village, but it seemed too easy. I think they left on their own."  
  
Kilala growled at the direction the gang went out of the village and then held her head up proud as Shippou rubbed it.  
  
"Maybe they thought Inuyasha wasn't here. After all it took him a whole hour after they arrived to wake him up and get his sorry ass out here." Miroku said and then laughed as Inuyasa chased him.  
  
Sango slapped them both on their heads and they rubbed them in a hurting but forgiving way as they sat on the ground Indian style.  
  
"Right now we can't worry about personal matters. There are many villagers that were hurt before their departure and we could help those that weren't hurt help those that were, got it!"  
  
"Got it." They both said as the stood up and walked with Sango, Shippo, and Kilala into the village.  
  
Shippou was helping Miroku and Inuyasha patch up holes on top of a house as Sango was doctoring up an old lady within it.  
  
"I wish Kagome would come back. It's been a month now. Inuyasha why don't you go apologize to her? You know very well that she'll forgive you."  
  
"Shut up Shippou! It's none of your business what Kagome and I do when we get into a fight or how we solve it is that clear?!"  
  
"If you ask me I think Inuyasha's just chicken." Miroku added courageously.  
  
"Well if he wouldn't have said that girls are only made for having and taking care of children she'd be here with us right now, Inuyasha." Sango said a little irritated.  
  
He sighed sadly.  
  
("I know I know. I don't know what came over me that day. If I could I'd take it all back. I'd go up into your room Kagome and hold your soft delicate hands saying "I'm so sorry for everything that I said.", but then again you went to your world to get away from me. That's all I need to do is get on your nerves even more because I got in your space. . . Kagome. . . . . But I want to be in your space. I want you in my arms again. I want to hold you. I want to say I'm sorry for it all. . . . . I think I will. Hell, what's the harm in trying? If she has something to say about it I can just say I did it to apologize. . . . But what if she doesn't believe me?. . Then she doesn't believe me. At least Miroku can't call me a chicken any more.")  
  
"Fine, I'll go. Sango watch over the gang while I'm gone will ya?"  
  
"Yeah sure." She said surprised a little.  
  
Inuyasha started on his way to the well jumping from the roof tops of the village houses.  
  
"Hey why couldn't I be in charge of all of us?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Because a real leader and a man at that would know to never leave a woman to face danger alone!" Inuyasha yelled from a distance away as he kept moving on.  
  
"Damnit Inuyasha was does that mean?!" Miroku said annoyed.  
  
"What? Am I not manly enough to watch over Sango?" Shippou said mad and jumping up and down on the roof until finally falling through mad.  
  
Kilala growled at the thought of Inuyasha thinking she wasn't capable of protecting Sango and Shippou on her own.  
  
"Inuyasha are you implying that I'm a guy? And what's the deal with this "never leave a woman to face danger alone,"?! Am I not strong enough for you?! Is being a woman a bad thing?!! Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sango yelled out furious.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Well I hope u like it so far. I can definitely say I'm not done And for those of you that don't like reading a book You may want to stop here and now. I love writing and With fan fic. my dreams of letting others read and write Back on how good my writing talent is may just come true. If I made a mistake On spelling Kilala's name or with it's gender please forgive me. I'm not fully aware of either.  
  
Midnight Mistris  
  
If u think I'm worthy write a review (good or bad) about it.  
  
Will be continued . . . . 


	2. Sesshoumaru and Rin's growing love

Disclaimer: I do not own that there Inuuu yah sha (Inuyasha, caint you tell I'm Texan ^_^)  
  
j/k - I don't really talk like that but I am Texan.  
  
Hoped you like the first chapter.  
  
I loved it my self but I rely on your opinions to let me know.  
  
Do me the fava and DO let me know ur opinions will ya?  
  
Thanxs,  
  
M. M. out  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kagome kept hearing a woman's voice deep in her saying ("Stupid fool! It's because of you that I must repress my true feelings. You're not worth my time to kill.") She couldn't see her face as she did dream though. She could only see breath taking darkness and then there was the voice that echoed consistently around her. It wasn't long before she woke up to Rin's screams. They echoed into the deep cave and were able to be heard by Kagome even though Rin was not presently in the cave. She opened her eyes and realized where she was.  
  
("How am I still alive after a . . . . Wait a minute. What if I am, dead? What if what I heard was all just a,")  
  
Rin's screams could be heard again.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru, Kagome help! Help!"  
  
("That was not a dream. I've got to get out of here but how?")  
  
Kagome blinked a couple times but she couldn't even see her own hand in front of her face it was so dark.  
  
("I can't even see to know how to get out of this bottomless pit.")  
  
She blinked a couple more times and before she knew it she felt an alarming rage form within her as she began to see everything in a red color.  
  
("Oh no! What's happening to me!"?)  
  
She felt her hair grow to her feet as she stood up and looked up at the ceiling above her. The hole was deeper than she had expected. Then something started to form from her tail bone beneath her back. She looked down at the long red thing that was growing fur on it and realized it was a tail before it finished forming.  
  
("What am I?") She said scared.  
  
Rin screamed again but this time her scream wasn't as loud, as if she was further off away from the cave.  
  
("Kagome stop worrying about your self! Something's wrong with Rin and she needs your help. But how do I get out of this hell hole!!!!!!") She thought to her self angrily.  
  
All of a sudden her nails started to become thick, strong, and long. Sesshoumaru had by then heard Rin's screams and was trying to get up when he felt an enormous power from deep within the cave. It wasn't evil but he could tell that it was a full blooded demon just from the scent of the blood that spilled out of a head wound that he most certainly craved to taste. Never before had such a plentiful delicacy within so many mortals and immortals grabbed his senses like it had. Kagome ran out of the shadows that the sun's rays couldn't reach and into his site but she was her normal self and didn't see everything as the color red anymore. She looked around for Rin but couldn't see her. Sesshoumaru had a smirk upon his weakened lips as he saw a small purple glow coming from around the area where her heart laid within her and it very slowly dimmed to invisibility. Rin's scream was heard again and Kagome's hairs stood on edge for an unknown reason to her as she went over to Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Please, stay here. I'll go look for Rin, you rest."  
  
She ran off into the bright light the sunrise gave off as Sesshoumaru unwillingly forced him self to carefully put his dry clothes on his naked but covered self.  
  
("I had every intention of going after her my self until you came around. You have no idea how strong you truly are. . Kagome.")  
  
Kagome came back hours later covered in demon blood with a sword broken in two and Rin. Sesshoumaru had by then fallen unconscious almost into a state of coma.  
  
"Oh no, Lord Sesshoumaru wake up! Wake up, wake up Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin said as she cried out loud.  
  
"Rin, where do you and Sesshoumaru live? Can you point out the way?"  
  
She dried up her tears.  
  
"Yes, it's just passed the mountains, over the rivers, and through the woods. You can't miss it."  
  
Kagome's black tail came out into view as her legs strengthened up. She pulled her back pack over her shoulder and then placed Rin on that same shoulder as she gently put Sesshoumaru over the other. Then she quickly ran the long distance to their designated area that took her only an hour to come across. She had Sesshoumaru lying in his bed before she knew it. His pains were very apparent to her.  
  
"He's not sleeping as comfortable as he should. Is there anything that can help him with that Rin?" Kagome said worried.  
  
Rin picked up the sword pieces and took them to her.  
  
"If this sword was fixed then it could heal him. But it's br,"  
  
"What can be broken, can be fixed . . . somehow." Kagome said with a smile; interrupting Rin as she put the two pieces together.  
  
Instantly with the shining of light in between them, the two pieces bonded together and the sword glowed purple for a few seconds.  
  
"Wow. Yeah! Now we can heal Lord Sesshoumaru." Rin said excitedly.  
  
"How . . . . . don't tell me we slice him up with this thing."  
  
Kagome laughed at the thought until she looked at Rin's confused expression.  
  
"I thought that's what you do; of course you don't really hurt him because you heal him." Rin said happily clapping her hands with enjoyment.  
  
"So I have to wave this thing at him? Weird. . . . . . I don't think I can do it," Kagome said nervously, "what if it doesn't heal him and I,"  
  
Rin tugged on Kagome's clothes sadly.  
  
"Please Kagome, please?"  
  
A sudden urge came over Kagome to just do it, as if she didn't care what happened to Sesshoumaru once she was done with him. She went up to him and felt her sense of smell grow uncontrollable as her blood boiled to taste that of which he seemed to spill so much of. She did as Rin had told her and Rin was then proved right. They could both see his wounds immediately disappear in front of their eyes but he didn't wake up.  
  
"Why doesn't Lord Sesshoumaru wake up now?" Rin said worried.  
  
"He's been through a lot. His body was barely able to with stand the pain let alone stay alive with so much of his blood lost within the waters and among the land. . . . He just needs some rest. . . He'll be fine." Kagome said with a smile wondering how she knew all of this.  
  
They both heard the other's stomach growl and laughed as Kagome's tail disappeared within her and her legs became normal.  
  
"I think it's time for breakfast. Ummmm, I know what sounds good, follow me Kagome!" Rin said grabbing one of Kagome's hands and pulling her not far behind her as they were headed to the kitchen.  
  
"Do I have a choice?" Kagome said and then laughed, "don't you think I should clean up first?"  
  
Later she found her self clean and dry from a nice and warm bath she had earlier within his house looking at the beautiful lands that surrounded the huge property. She was sitting on the balcony rail watching the many reds and pinks fill the sky as the sun had begun to set.  
  
("What am I doing here? I should be out there trying to find out who I am, where I come from. . . . why I'm here. I don't want to leave Rin here alone with just these servants as her father is lying in bed barely recovering from death though. I'm sure they have their daily duties and orders to full fill so they couldn't possibly watch her.")  
  
Kagome sighed as she looked at the beautiful waterfalls ahead of her. They were flowing off the mountains into the rivers below them disappearing within the forest that surrounded the rivers..  
  
"So beautiful." She said to her self.  
  
("So are you . . . my dear Kagome.) Sesshoumaru thought.  
  
He placed his hands on Kagome's shoulder and she tensed up; freaked out that someone was touching her from behind.  
  
"Don't be afraid," he said and he took his hands off her, "I want to . . . thank you. For what you did out there for Rin."  
  
She turned around and looked at his gentle face. She blushed and smiled as he stared at her eyes. Then she looked down at the ground in sorrow.  
  
"Something . . . . bothering you?" Sesshoumaru said in a deep breath taking way.  
  
"Do you know who I am?"  
  
". . . . . You don't?" Sesshoumaru said leading her to believe he knew nothing of her condition.  
  
"I don't know anything about my self. The only thing I remember, is my . . . ."  
  
Flashes of each person within her family being shot by someone she didn't see appeared before her eyes and her eyes began to tear up until she cried a tear and blinked back into reality. Sesshoumaru laid out a short and white silk night gown. He really didn't care to face reality about how her family died; especially since his family died in a similar way. Kagome could sense an old hated pain within him.  
  
"I'll await you at your door at dawn." He said and then closed the door gently behind him.  
  
Kagome smiled and walked up to the bed; picking up the silk night gown and smelling its enticing aroma.  
  
"I look forward to it." She said softly to herself.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
("I haven't seen one hide or hair of Kagome or Kikyo. . . . . I've usually run into one or the other by now. I wish I knew if you were alright Kagome. Please, just give me some kind of sign that you're alright.") Inuyasha said as he jumped in front of the village house they were staying in and went in.  
  
Everyone happened to be sitting on the ground eating when he arrived and then looked at the ground at their food trying to ignore him.  
  
"I hope you don't think we're talking to you Inuyasha." Sango said angrily after she sipped her tea.  
  
After a couple seconds of never ending silence they all looked up at Inuyasha and realized he was too deep in thought and concerned about something to notice Sango's rude remark.  
  
"Inuyasha," Shippou replied, "are you alright?"  
  
Inuyasha still didn't hear him as he opened the door and walked out into the hall closing the door behind him. He found him self taking off his clothes and getting into a hot steamy bath.  
  
"I wonder what's wrong with him." Sango said petting Kilala's little form as she slept in her lap.  
  
"He looked troubled if you ask me." Shippou said as he forced a mouth full of noodles down his throat.  
  
"Well duh, anyone could have seen that." Sango said grabbing the empty bowl he had just emptied and stacked it in hers.  
  
He folded his arms angrily and starred at her.  
  
"Well you don't have to be so mean about it I was just pointing that fact out, jease!"  
  
"So was I. Now be quiet or you'll wake up Kilala." Sango said listening to her purring.  
  
"I'll go see what's the matter." Miroku said getting up and walking out of the room.  
  
Miroku knocked on the door a couple times leading into the room full of many baths.  
  
"What do you want?" Inuyasha said leaning back and enjoying the silence until Miroku broke it.  
  
"We all wanted to know if you were ok. You looked like something bothered you as you passed between rooms." Miroku said still waiting outside of the room.  
  
("You try getting over Kagome's and Kikyo's disappearance. Especially Kagome's after you go to her house and find it pretty much covered wall to wall in her family's blood.")  
  
"Go away Miroku, no one asked for your guidance or ears." Inuyasha said agitated.  
  
He just wanted to be left alone. Away from everyone. Everyone except the two girls anyway. He just wanted one sign from both of them to know that they were ok. He wanted silence and room away from everyone. Did he get it? Hell no, Miroku walked in and stripped down getting into a bath beside him.  
  
"Ah, this feels so good." He said not caring if Inuyasha wanted him out.  
  
"Did you not hear me?"  
  
"You apparently didn't hear Sango. She practically begged you to yell at her once you first walked in but you didn't even hear her you had so much on your mind. . . . . . What's bothering you buddy?" Miroku said worried as Inuyasha ducked almost completely into the water, his head barely above it.  
  
"It's none of your damn business! If I wanted you to know I would have told you already!" Inuyasha said blowing some of the bubbles that were close to him in the bath away.  
  
"Hey, I'm here for you buddy. I won't tell a single soul if you tell me." Miroku said sinking down a little further in the bath and closing his eyes.  
  
("It's not like you could tell anyone if I didn't tell you moron.") Inuyasha said rising up a little.  
  
THE NEXT MORNING  
  
"Miroku you stupid jackass, you said you wouldn't tell anyone!!!!" Inuyasha said chasing Miroku out of the village furiously.  
  
"Inuyasha's awake Sango." Shippou said as he jumped onto Kilala's back and Sango walked out of the house thanking the master of it for letting them stay.  
  
"I know I know. Who wouldn't know he's awake. I guess he found out Miroku has a big mouth." Sango said as she sat on Kilala's back as well.  
  
"He didn't know that before?" Shippou said with a smile.  
  
They both laughed.  
  
"I guess not all though you would have thought that Inuyasha would know by now for as long as Miroku has been with him." Sango said and sighed, "We better go after them or who knows what trouble they might get into."  
  
When the day passed away and the moon came out, Inuyasha and the gang found themselves within a forest close to a fire that they had built. Miroku sat Indian style with his hands in his lap furious at Inuyasha for hitting him so hard on his head. The bandages on his head covered most of his hair where Inuyasha had hit him several times repeatedly. Shippou lied beside the fire covered up near Kilala with her tails asleep.  
  
"I thought you had gotten over Kikyo when she had almost killed Kagome that one time on the cliff Inuyasha?" Sango said stirring up the fire a little.  
  
"I thought I did too. Apparently I didn't. I still have such. . . I have so many hidden feelings for her that I didn't even know I had until I realized how long it had been since I last saw her. . . . Am I so dumb to realize our. . . . . "  
  
"You're just in love with the Kikyo that left you a long time ago. I'm sure it'll take some time before you get over her. Besides, you can't love two girls at once, it's just not done and I know you love Kagome. We all do." Sango said getting ready for bed.  
  
("Do I Sango? Do I love Kagome? Can a guy truly love two girls, or is it all one big game leading up to what prize the winner wants. . . Kagome. . or Kikyo?")  
  
Inuyasha leaned back on the tree limb to the trunk and looked up at the clear starry night.  
  
"A sign, just give me a sign." He said quietly to him self before falling asleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I hope this keeps you asking for more guys.  
  
M. M. out  
  
Will Be Continued . . . . 


	3. Koga who?

Disclaimer: I don't own INUYAHSA or any materials that pertain to it!  
  
You guys may think it weird but I'm going to start posting up chapters in increments of 5.  
  
I hope that doesn't bother you.  
  
It has something to do with my computer so please don't think it's because I want to keep you waiting for long periods of times.  
  
It's all my computer's fault.  
  
Damn computer!!!!!  
  
1437623847610587615876130457610874687502857187565871623045486714897327123875 9857823701875610875  
  
I was supposed to press shift when I pressed all of those numbers (if you know what I mean ^_^)  
  
Boy was I mad! j/k M. M. out  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kagome woke up the next morning within warm, soft, and protecting arms. She was the first to. Sesshoumaru lied there before her sleeping quietly like a baby. She watched the slow steady rhythm of his muscular chest rise and fall as he took his mystery breaths. Just the site of him sleeping there before her was enough to make her want to stay with him forever and forget about not knowing her past or present, but she knew if she was to ever find out who she truly was, she'd have to leave him momentarily. She slowly got up and without waking him, took off her blue night gown and put on her other clothes.  
  
"Leaving so soon?" Sesshoumaru said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her body to his.  
  
Kagome smiled but in a saddened way.  
  
"I must find out who I am. . . . If I don't, I,"  
  
Sesshoumaru turned her around and put a finger gently against her lips.  
  
"Then go. . . Take this with though. . . in case you need it." He said in a saddened but firm way.  
  
Sesshoumaru grabbed the sword off the table next to them and put it in her hands. Kagome's eyes filled with tears as he rubbed his hand against her cheek wanting to cherish the lasting moment with her. He picked her up into his arms allowing her to realize he was strong and letting her drop the sword before he let her down and kissed her letting his hands get a good feel of her soft fairly long hair.  
  
"It's not yours though. . . . I want it back." Sesshoumaru said with a small smirk.  
  
"And I suppose I will have to bring it back since you're not coming after it?" Kagome said with a smile.  
  
"Yes. . . . . But if the case calls for it I will come after it. . . . or maybe. . after, you."  
  
Kagome laughed and smiled even bigger.  
  
"I look forward to that day, My Lord."  
  
Kagome walked out into the sunrise with her sword and back pack away from the huge house. Rin waved like crazy bye toward Kagome on her balcony as she stood beside Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Bye Kagome, bye! Come back and see us please!"  
  
("She will Rin, she will. Our Kagome loves us far too much. She knows all too well that she is mine as I am hers not to come back. . . . I await your arrival, Lady Kagome. Your presence is already, missed.")  
  
Kagome walked toward the mountains her destination lying where she first woke up.  
  
"Maybe there's a clue lying around there somewhere."  
  
Kagome was soon almost out of the mountain area when she caught site of a demon. He was at the edge of a cliff looking down off it as if he were about to jump to his death. Kagome then remembered what Sesshoumaru told her the day before about demons.  
  
(FLASHBACK)  
  
"Most demons that you'll run into desire the taste of blood and flesh. Be on your guard if you do decide to go out on your own."  
  
Kagome grabbed her tail as Sesshoumaru took a drink from his wine glass within his tub. His wet tail wrapped around her and pulled her in with his naked muscular self. She didn't feel right at the moment with him until he kissed her and then stepped out draping a small towel around his waist. He held out a hand.  
  
"You need some rest from this amnesia matter. Care to join me?"  
  
Kagome smiled and took his hand; letting him pull her out.  
  
"My servants have laid out your night gown. I'll await you at my quarters."  
  
He left her bathroom and passed through her room allowing her to change out of her wet clothes admits the moonlight that had shown through her tall glass balcony doors.  
  
(END FLASHBACK)  
  
Kagome climbed up to the demon but stood a ways away from him. He had by then heard her and turned around.  
  
"Kagome?" He said.  
  
She became startled.  
  
"Do I know, you?"  
  
The wolf demon ran to her and hugged her.  
  
"Who are you?" Kagome said worried if she should let him keep hugging her.  
  
"Huh?" He said and let go of her, "what do you mean Kagome? It's me, Koga."  
  
A flashback instantly came into her mind.  
  
(FLASHBACK)  
  
Koga was badly injured on his right arm and left leg. He was holding in his screams and pain in front of her as she doctored him up but his face told the whole story.  
  
"I'm sorry to trouble you like this. . . . ." he paused a minute because of the pain as she washed up his bloody arm, "Kagome. I didn't really plan on. . . getting in a fight today with some pesky dragons. I have to admit without the stupid mutt ahh. . . . I wouldn't be alive."  
  
Kagome smiled as she then began to bandage up his leg.  
  
"Without him, none. . . of us would be alive. I think you owe him an apology though."  
  
"What! Me, apologize to a dog! Nev," Koga said angrily as Kagome then looked at him hard. "Fine. I'll do it for you Kagome."  
  
"Noooooo, do it for you." Kagome said with a smile as she went back to bandaging him up.  
  
(END FLASHBACK)  
  
"Kagome, are you alright?"  
  
Kagome blinked back into reality.  
  
"What were you going up here, Koga?"  
  
Koga sat on the ground and became sad.  
  
"Ever since that night when my pack was slaughtered like stupid pigs, I've been having these. . . these damn nightmares over and over about their deaths. . . . ."  
  
He grew silent until Kagome sat in front of him and he grabbed her hands slowly.  
  
"The nightmares grew worse every night. . . . Before I knew it I began to mistake my dreams for reality and the reality as a dream. I haven't slept in weeks because of it." Koga said in a low sad tone.  
  
"So what were you doing?" Kagome said as she stood up and helped him up.  
  
"The only thing I thought best to do, that would rid me of this damn problem."  
  
He looked over the side of the cliff and at the very bottom of the long way down there were bones of wolves either shattered or picked at.  
  
"You were going to kill you self?!" Kagome said and out of no where became enraged, "are you that stupid?! There are better ways I'm sure of dealing with your problems without having to resort to death!"  
  
Kagome slapped him in the head after her eyes became a deadly red color and her nails grew out and sharp a little. Then once she realized what she had done her eyes returned to normal along with her nails and her face became pink from the embarrassment. She turned around and was about to walk away when Koga grabbed her hand and turned her back around; pulling her to him.  
  
"I'm sorry I don't know what came over me." She said sadly lowering her head.  
  
Koga smiled and lifted her head back up until she was looking into his eyes.  
  
"That's alright; I know something that will take my mind off the pain." Koga said pulling her face towards his.  
  
Kagome pulled away.  
  
"I'm sorry, I can't. I don't even know you."  
  
"Well jease Kagome I know it's been a while since we saw each other but you don't have to act like I'm some sort of stranger." Koga said mad following behind Kagome as she began to off the mountain.  
  
"That's just it. You see, I have amnesia. I don't know who anyone is. . . . and that includes my self too."  
  
Kagome walked off the mountain and Koga walked beside her with a smile.  
  
"Well where ever you're going I guess I better go with you seeing as you'll need protection and all." Koga said with his head held high. "Where is that mutt Inuyasha anyway? Isn't he always by your side along with those friends of yours?"  
  
Kagome laughed as they had begun to pass the cave they stayed in.  
  
"You're so nice. Like I said I don't know who anyone is and that includes you and this Inuyasha."  
  
("Well well well my dear Kagome, this couldn't have happened at a better time for you. . . and me as well.") Koga thought sneakily.  
  
Koga noticed the sword that she held and recognized it instantly.  
  
"Besides I have my own inner demon within me. Just don't make me mad that's all I ask."  
  
"What do you mean, and where did you get that sword from?"  
  
"Sesshoumaru. Do you know him?" Kagome said with a smile."  
  
"I think the question is do you fear him, not that I do of course. I can handle any and everyone on my own."  
  
"Right, sure Koga what ever you say." Kagome said and laughed out loud.  
  
"Whatever. What do you mean by inner demon? What did Sesshoumaru posses you or something?" Koga said as they came up to the log and tree Kagome woke up beside and she started to inspect the area.  
  
"Sesshoumaru explained that it's more like his demon father possessing me but it's not him that I have, just his stored powers coming from this crystal that fused in within me."  
  
A blank look came upon Koga's face and he sat down on the log as she looked around the area.  
  
"Come again?"  
  
She turned around and looked at him with a smile.  
  
"The cave we passed earlier had a small crystal within it that I had found a few days ago. Because of this crystal that went inside of me, I now have the demon powers and strengths inside of me that Sesshoumaru's father had before he died. He told me that because I have his powers and strengths I'll be able to transform like him. But that also means I might get some of his personality traits. He told me a couple of them and frankly, I'd rather be human again."  
  
"How do you know he's telling the truth? He might be lying to you just to,"  
  
"I know he's telling the truth Koga. I can't explain it, but I just know he is."  
  
"Yeah, what ever." Koga said jealously.  
  
"There's nothing here to help so I guess I just move on until I run into someone that knows who I am or why I'm here."  
  
"You never asked me if I did." Koga said and then acted sad because of it.  
  
"For some odd reason I can already tell you don't know that much about me. You pretty much know as much as I do about me."  
  
Koga sighed.  
  
"True, so displeasingly true. But that doesn't mean we can't change that, right?" Koga said getting his face close to hers and smiling big.  
  
Kagome pushed him away and started walking as Koga followed.  
  
"In your dreams Koga. Get a life."  
  
"Hey, a guy can dream can't he?"  
  
Kagome laughed.  
  
"I thought that's what you weren't trying to do?"  
  
Koga was stumped as Kagome laughed even more.  
  
"Your enjoying every bit of this aren't you?" He said a little angry.  
  
"Are you kidding," Kagome said as she kept laughing, "I don't think I'll stop."  
  
They walked on into the sunset either angry or laughing. Days had begun to pass and Koga and Kagome went in and through many villages but they all knew about as much as she did. As days turned into weeks Kagome had begun to notice a change with her appearance and Koga did as well. Her hair turned completely white and grew down to the ground. Her eyes became a bright silver as her tail formed out and became white as well. All of her changes seemed permanent too. Her emotions had begun to change about things as well. She remembered Sesshoumaru said his father seemed to always be in heat and realized where her emotions came from. ^_^ One morning Kagome and Koga were heading out of a village when Kilala sniffed the air and smelled her scent. She and the group had barely walked in and Kilala took Sango and Shippou up to her. Kilala couldn't stop licking Kagome as she had her on the ground laughing from the tickling of her tongue to her face.  
  
"Koga! Why the hell are you here?" Inuyasha said as he and Miroku walked up to him. "I thought I smelled us dumb ass."  
  
"Kilala, get off this girl now." Sango said pulling her off Kagome.  
  
"If you must know, Kagome and I were searching for you damn dog ass."  
  
"What'd you say ya damn idiot?! What? Kagome?"  
  
Kagome stood up and shocked them all with their appearance.  
  
"K. . . Kagome. . What happened to, you?" Inuyasha said looking her up and down and hardly recognizing her.  
  
"Are you. . . are you Inuyasha?" Kagome said going up to him.  
  
"Yeah that's the mutt alright." Koga said to him self after he folded his arms and looked away from him.  
  
"What happened to you Kagome? Why haven't we seen you in a while?" Sango said.  
  
"You may want to sit down for this." Koga said walking off into a forest ahead of Kagome and him.  
  
"What is he trying to say Kagome?" Miroku said.  
  
"I'm not. . . not human. I'm half demon Inuyasha." Kagome said a little embarrassed.  
  
Inuyasha was too shocked to come up with an explanation about her self until he could only think of one reason for her being the way she was.  
  
"Imposter!!!!" Inuyasha yelled and then went at her with his sword.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Well hoped you liked this.  
  
Remember to review once you're done reading this.  
  
M. M. out  
  
Will Be Continued. . . . . . . . . 


	4. Master Tay's plans revealed and beheaded

Ok maybe in increments of two.  
  
Any way hope u like the story so far.  
  
I advise those who shouldn't read rated R material and that are don't.  
  
Disclaimer: (I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.)  
  
It does have something similar to or like Yu Yu Hakusho in it.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kagome, covered in blood by a sword, was in shock. She came out of the middle of no where, this woman who resembled her. Her were eyes filled with tears for some unknown reason. The sword, unknown to the overwhelmed and shocked Inuyasha, had gone through Kagome's shoulder all the way through the old but thick tree she was held to. Kagome didn't seem interested in her deadly position but in the woman who put her it. To Kagome her mind was as clear as the bright but windy sky above her. She read the woman's mind like an ordinary book and found out many things until her condition had begun to take over her.  
  
"Kikyo, why?" Inuyasha said on his knees before Kagome.  
  
Kikyo dried up her tears and pulled out her sword as Kagome began to feel weak and her eyes became heavy. Sesshoumaru had by then smelled her blood within the air and was only minutes away from her to her rescue. Kagome slowly began to slide down the tree.  
  
("I can't stand this Inuyasha. Seeing you hurt in front of my eyes because of me. It's more than I can bear. Damn you Naraku!") Kikyo said crying a couple tears.  
  
Sesshoumaru ran in front of Kagome in a flash holding out a sword in front of Kikyo. She barely held out her bloody sword almost as if in regret.  
  
"You will pay dearly for what you've done." Sesshoumaru said in a low but fierce tone; his eyes glowing red from his hidden anger.  
  
"Please d . . . don't. . . My Lord. I beg of. . y. . . you." Kagome said struggling to talk and open her eyes.  
  
Sesshoumaru growled loud letting the whole forest and all of the lands that surrounded it know of his anger. Then he gently picked up Kagome and his sword pieces lying next to her and ran with her in his arms toward his elegant palace. Inuyasha stood up and stared at Kikyo hard. His fury for Kagome could never be described. Kikyo left in an instant out of his site leaving Koga, Inuyasha, and the rest of the group there to ponder what just happened. Sesshoumaru bandaged up Kagome as best as he could and laid her on his bed to keep a close eye on. She was sleeping now. Her demon abilities had already begun to kick in and heal the fairly large wound. Her wound on her forehead was still there though. Slowly it began to heal as her memories came back Kagome tossed and turned during the night from her dreams. Her memories had begun to come back. Kagome was running to the well. Her heart had been saddened and broken from the night before when her family was killed in front of her eyes. She went down the well to the other side ready to run into Inuyasha's arms and forgive him for what he said to her. As she ran through the now night darkened woods she began to hear two voices, a woman's and a child's voice echoing passed her in ways of arguments. Letting her problems go for a moment after realizing the woman's voice was Kikyo's, Kagome hid far enough way from the quarreling two but close enough to see them and hear what they would say.  
  
"Kikyo! Inuyasha!" Kagome said raising up from Sesshoumaru's bed and surprising the Lord enough to fall off his chair at his desk while he worked.  
  
Kagome got out of his bed and went and changed as Sesshoumaru watched from a distance.  
  
"You are still weakened from the blood loss." Sesshoumaru said after he went up to her and wrapped both his arms around her.  
  
He thought of the moment when Kagome had some how managed to make his arm appear out of no where back in its place. It was just after Kagome had just had her breakfast and washed up. The many spine tingling scents that had filled his room once she arrived were so breath taking that he couldn't help but wake up and watch her look around the room full of his portraits, books, and memories. He closed his eyes as she walked up to him and looked at the area where she noticed his arm was gone from. Her eyes began to glow a black light around them as she held out both her hands around the area it was supposed to be. Then it slowly formed down to his fingers until there was nothing left to appear. Kagome by then sensed both Inuyasha and Kikyo close by and her blood began to boil, her eyes turning completely black. Sesshoumaru had never seen her transformed like this before but he knew it was to be just a matter of time before she became full blooded just like his father. Kagome on the other hand remember this transformation. She recognized it from the cave she was in, deep into that hole.  
  
"I must stop Inuyasha before he makes a mistake." Kagome said in a little deeper voice.  
  
She began to see everything red again and noticed her nails growing out to long strong and thick lengths. Then she began to get white streaks within both her hair and tail. It was only a matter of seconds before all of her hair and tail was completely white. She looked at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Wait for me my lord?" She said and then ran passed the balcony doors over the balcony.  
  
Her speed had more than doubled even tripled from her transformation. It didn't take her but about a couple of hours before she found Inuyasha and Kikyo. They were at the edge of a forest. Dawn was approaching fast. Kikyo was on her knees with her head sticking out ready for Inuyasha to take away her pain of giving him pain with his sword.  
  
("No don't Inuyasha you're making a grave mistake.") Kagome said.  
  
"Wait! Don't Inuyasha!"  
  
Kagome slashed through some invisible lines connecting to Kikyo from somewhere unknown. Kikyo instantly collapsed into shock on the ground before falling unconscious.  
  
"Kagome, what are," Inuyasha said shocked.  
  
She picked up Kikyo.  
  
"Come we have no time to explain. I'll tell you later." Kagome said.  
  
They headed into the forest. Kagome would mark an eye on many of the trees that they passed until they ran out of the forest.  
  
"Damnit Kagome! What are you doing? You're asking every demon to gather in the valley of the souls you know that right?" Inuyasha said as he tried to keep up with her speed.  
  
They ran directly through a village into another forest where Kagome began carving eyes into the trees again.  
  
"I want them to. That's they only way all of us can save Kikyo and our selves. We need to gather and form a plan against this Master Tay otherwise this world will never live to see the light of day again."  
  
"Master who? What are you talking about? Kagome!" Inuyasha said stopping her in her tracts.  
  
Kagome looked at Kikyo and held her hand over her chest releasing many of her souls within until she only had a few.  
  
"What are you doing?" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Weakening her. Master Tay won't need her services if she's too weak to commit them. Follow me Inuyasha. I will tell you everything once everyone and thing has gathered at the valley."  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha went over mountains and through many forests leaving the signature of the eyes to fall behind on what ever creation she could scratch it in. When they finally arrived at the valley most of the demons and monsters were already there.  
  
("Kagome I hope you know what you're doing. This isn't exactly the kind of crowd you'd leave your average kid in.") Inuyasha said as Kagome laid Kikyo next to him on the ground and then jumped onto a tall rock to let them all see her.  
  
"Are you the one who gathered us here?" A tall bird demon asked as they all heard it and turned their attention to Kagome.  
  
There were at least millions of demons filling the valley for miles from Kagome and she was pretty much centered in the middle of the huge crowd.  
  
"I am!!! I've gathered you all for the sake of this world, but mostly for our selves!!! We are all in grave danger!!!"  
  
A few of the monsters all over the crowd began to laugh.  
  
"Of who?" said a two headed monster, "of you?"  
  
The whole crowd of demons laughed as hard as they could almost to the point that the planet would shake. Kagome in an instant, without anyone seeing her, went in the crowd and sliced up the demon. The many demons only saw Kagome licking her fingers of the blood on top of the rock but then spitting the blood out. She didn't desire their blood. She wanted some else's who enticed her own with his. The whole crowd became silent at that moment.  
  
"For those of you that think you know many who posses a great amount of power and strength will never know how it truly feels to be uncertain about that kind of matter until you meet Master Tay!!! You could laugh at the site of his small form and his fragile human body and heart until you've had a taste of his power and strength that was given to him through the death of an old witch hag!!! He gets his energy from a woman!!! She uses some of the souls energy within her and then through lines coming out of her and going into the Master he can obtain as much of the left over energy in the souls as he wants from any where he chooses!!! This allows him to become far stronger than he could have ever imagined!!! If he was here this instant and if he had already been given a good amount of energy he could control all of your minds, even if they were stronger than his own; even if you had spells over you to prevent such a thing!!!"  
  
"That's alright I just kick his ass then!" Yelled a demon amongst the crowd.  
  
"Not before me!" Said another.  
  
"I'll just give him a taste of my fire flame punch!"  
  
"He won't know what hit him after my sword goes through him!"  
  
By then the crowd had become aroused with absurd ideas and opinions of how the Master was to be killed. Sango, Miroku, and the others found Inuyasha thanks to Kilala.  
  
"Fools!!!!!!" Kikyo said as she stood up and walked onto the rock beside Kagome.  
  
("The valley of souls must have given her a few for her to have strength enough to get up.") Kagome said.  
  
The demons became silent at that remark.  
  
"You couldn't beat him if you tried unless you all worked together!!!! That power you've been feeling since you arrived is Master Tay himself on his way here as we speak!!!!" Kikyo said.  
  
She collapsed instantly from the lack of strength and energy into Inuyasha's arms. The crowd then realized the strong power seeking its helping source coming toward them very quickly. They all went back to thinking how they could beat the human.  
  
"Fine!!! When I'm lying dead my soul wondering the very ground which you stand on because it was only a few of us who tried intelligently to rid this planet of the jerk, I'll be laughing at you!!! You who will be controlled by him never gaining access to your mind body strengths or powers!!! Not until you're dead any way and that's if he allows you to die!!! He may decide to be like the witch and bring you back alive to forever serve him to the end of time!!!" Kagome said with an evil smirk.  
  
Master Tay arrived in the valley with a lot of his demon servants by his side. The child, dressed in blue and black colors, searched for the weakened energy of Kikyo and pointed the direction toward Kagome.  
  
"Through there, and I want her unharmed and alive." The child said. Demons with too much ego tried to fight off the child's servants but they were too strong. The demons who watched the child's servants slay them looked at Kagome.  
  
"What do you suggest we do then?" They all asked.  
  
"Fight together!!! Watch each other's back!!! This land gives strength to your powers; use them to your best ability!!! Let go of past relationships and form new ones!!! Other wise you will die before you have a chance to live again!!!" Kagome said.  
  
They all did as they were told with the help of Kagome. Hours soon passed and she had the human head stuck on a stick and held it high for them all to see. They all cheered with joy. Then everyone departed to their own territories and went back to their demonic life styles. Kagome's head wound disappeared from site. She now remembered everything and why she was there. She had a little scratch though that was placed by Master Tay on her right cheek. She knew that to heal it she had to become her half demon self instead of her whole demon self. She decided not to become her half demon self though. She was proud of her hard earned scratch and decided to go home with it; bleeding or not. Sango made a fire within the woods that night for them all to sit around.  
  
"How did you know that Kikyo was forced to hate me Kagome?" Inuyasha said holding Kikyo in his arms as she slept peacefully in them.  
  
"I remember why I'm here now. I know all of you now and remember you. After I came here Inuyasha I was heading to you. After my family was killed in front of me and I barely got away from the killers my self I desperately wanted someone just to hold me. As I ran through this forest though I began to hear voices. It was Kikyo and Master Tay. He was telling her the time for your death was near. He wanted her to be rid of all love for any and everyone that she knew. Then he told her about the plan to control all the demons of this world. He knew that with her help and with the demons minds in his control he could take over the planet by making the humans his slaves and work for him. He told her about the valley of the souls and how it could be an advantage for him but also an advantage for the demons and to not let them get near the valley. Then I saw him take a lot of her energy from the souls within her until she had barely enough to stay awake and stand her ground with. I realized he had her against her will and I was about to go tell you after the child left but Kikyo had known I was there the whole time and scratched me in the head and did a number to my body leaving me to hear her last words before she left me in the forest. 'Stupid fool! It's because of you that I must repress my true feelings. You're not worth my time to kill,'."  
  
Inuyasha grew shocked at what she said and his eyes began to fill with tears.  
  
"You belong with each other Inuyasha. I've found my love, and so have you."  
  
Kagome stood up about to leave all of them when Inuyasha laid Kikyo beside Kilala who was asleep as well and went up to her.  
  
"I don't know where I'd be right now if it weren't for you. Thank you Kagome."  
  
Kagome smiled as she looked at Sango, Miroku, and Shippou staring at her.  
  
"Bye guys." She said and then she departed to her kingdom where she knew her Lord and a one of a kind princess awaited her.  
  
She arrived there by a slow pace and so it was dawn by the time the castle came into view. Her Lord smelled her dried blood on her scratch though and awaited her at his balcony. Kagome looked tired but his presence gave her enough energy to smile with until she fell in his arms.  
  
"Don't let go My Lord. Please," she said and yawned, "just don't let go."  
  
She fell asleep in his arms and he picked her up and took her to his bed as she slowly changed back to a half demon. Her blood made him want to go crazy with her but he stayed calm as he covered her up and laid beside her.  
  
"I'll never let you go Kagome. . . . Never." He said to himself.  
  
Kagome woke up about dusk that night to the smell of Sesshoumaru's blood. He walked into a bath in the next room and he had somehow scratched him self on his neck. She remembered what she had thought about after she had a taste of the two headed demon's blood and transformed immediately into a full demon with an evil smirk on her face. She walked silently and slowly into the waters he was in with every intention of somehow getting him in bed with her and was very careful at making sure he knew she wasn't there with him; for the moment anyway. She began to despise the waters he was in as he sunk lower into the water for more comfort; letting his blood be taken and diluted into it. When she was only a few feet away from him he caught onto her scent and opened his eyes with a smirk of his own.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I think my story is going to end sooner than I thought. Actually I thought it would end about 15 or 20 chapters later.  
  
Any way you don't have much more to look forward to. Probably one or two more chapters and then THE END.  
  
I hope this story was worth the effort of reading.  
  
M. M. out  
  
Will Be Continued. . . . . . 


	5. Sesshoume's first birthday! THE END

Yep this is the last and final chapta.  
  
Hope the story was worth reading.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha (though I wouldn't mind owning the guy or his bro for that matter ^_^ and making one or the other my husband.)  
  
** ** Hell I'm sure any girl wouldn't.  
* * * *  
  
* * *  
* I know I wouldn't. Sesshoumaru you're mine and always will be!!!!!  
* * * *  
  
...........  
  
.....................  
****************  
  
........................................ Heehee ^_^  
  
M. M. OUT.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kagome smiled as Sesshoumaru wrapped his tail beneath the water around her naked body and pulled her up against his. She could barely contain her self as Sesshoumaru kissed her. Her heart kept beating far stronger and faster for the taste of his blood as did his for hers even though her scratch on her cheek had healed. Finally as she began to slowly kiss off his face down his neck she got her wish. It felt like taking a well deserved first breath she enjoyed it so much. Sesshoumaru took in her tongue and soft lips again allowing him to taste what she craved as well but felt he rather taste hers instead. The next thing they both new, they were in his bed staring at each other; Kagome on top of Sesshoumaru.  
  
"My Lord, I do hope you have room enough for one such as I." Kagome said with a smile.  
  
"More than enough room, with too much time on my hands too." He said with a smirk.  
  
"Then we must find a way to keep those hands. . . busy." Kagome said as Sesshoumaru turned her over so that he was on top of her.  
  
"Shouldn't be too. . . . hard." He said and he slowly but surely moved his hands down along her waist.  
  
Kagome let out a breath of enjoyment and a moan of jealousy as he placed a finger slowly in and out of her. She wanted more. Something she remembered as being thick and something she began to feel as being hard once her soft hands embraced it. Sesshoumaru grabbed her hands and held them both with both of his hands beneath the pillow her head laid on. Sesshoumaru realized this night was to give them more than what they planned and wondered if Kagome could feel and know what he felt and knew. He began to enter Kagome slowly so that she could adjust to the over whelming thickness. Her moans were proof enough that she could barely handle it, but she wanted more. She craved more. The demon within her wanted to contain more. She felt if it was time to start a new life then why not bring up a knew life. Yes, she knew what would happen if she took it any further, but she could see on Sesshoumaru's wet and hot sweaty face that he knew what would happen as well. He kept pushing though, further and further on in until it couldn't go any further and then it just felt like a race to them both. Who would give in first and collapse into the sheets not able to give up any more energy. Would Kagome, who happened to just be in the war of all wars even though it wasn't that long? Or would it be Sesshoumaru who searched long and hard for his dear Kagome but never thought to look for her in the valley of the souls where no demon ever seemed to go? It was. . . . a tie. They both collapsed next to each other, staring at each other's eyes. Dawn was only minutes away and they knew the other needed sleep but nether one of them could close their eyes. They were too mesmerized by the others. Slowly but surely with out them knowing it, they fell asleep within each others arms. Her head and one arm lying on his chest and both his arms around her waist.  
  
21 MONTHES LATER  
  
"Rin, where is your father," Kagome said, "It's almost time for the party."  
  
Rin ran in the dinning room with Kikyo coming in after. Her stomach came out a little ways away from her. Inuyasha laid beside Kagome on the table who was decorating a birthday cake. Kagome looked like her half demon self.  
  
"I'm sure the dork is showing his son again how to slay a demon again."  
  
Kikyo laughed as Kagome smiled and shook her head.  
  
"Well why don't you go find that so called dork of mine and tell him to bring the birthday boy in. Besides, I don't think it would hurt if you took a few lessons from Sesshoumaru your self. After all you have one due in about a few weeks and then you'll have to show her how to defend her self as she grows up."  
  
"Yeah, I'll be damned if my kid turns out to be a sissy." Inuyasha said and jumped off the table.  
  
He went up to Kikyo and kissed her, then he rubbed her belly.  
  
"You're going to be just as strong as your mother and aunt, aren't you little Kagome?" Inuyasha said talking to Kikyo's belly.  
  
"So it's agreed then?" Kikyo said and then looked at Kagome with a smile.  
  
Kagome smiled.  
  
"You're naming the child after me?" she said.  
  
Inuyasha laughed.  
  
"Well duh. If it wasn't for you there would never be an us." He said and then left the room as if he didn't care about their relationship but to himself, really did.  
  
The two girls laughed as Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kilala walked into the room with gifts. Sango and Kagome hugged each other and their eyes became flooded with tears of happiness.  
  
"It's been so long Kagome." Sango said.  
  
"Too long. Where have you been Sango? I got so worried about you and Miroku that I almost went out there to look for you."  
  
"Well, when Miroku and I got married the first thing we wanted to do was have a child but for some reason we couldn't. Ever since then we became invisible from the world to see if we could have one. We've been trying for a long time but we did it, can you believe it, we did it." Sango said with a smile and rubbed her flat belly.  
  
The two shouted in joy and barely jumped up and down from the ground as Miroku helped Kikyo with the decorations and smiled.  
  
"They're like best friends even though they haven't seen each other." Miroku said and laughed under his breath.  
  
"So how far along are you?" Kagome said as the two sat down at the table next to each other.  
  
"Six weeks." Sango said, "And I already have a name for the baby. Since Kikyo will deliver it, if it's a girl we'll name it Kikyo and if it's a boy then we'll name it Miroku. How's Sesshoume any way? Is he doing alright? He's probably getting big like his father." Sango said happily. "Actually since he's full blooded he's still very tiny with that small white tail of his. He's so adorable though. Oh, and he took his first step last week can you believe it?! Right in front of his father and Rin. I missed it." Kagome said sadly.  
  
Sango hugged her and then smiled.  
  
"It's ok Kagome. You'll see Sesshoume walk another time."  
  
Kagome smiled and nodded in agreement as Sesshoumaru walked in with his son on his shoulders and Inuyasha following close behind.  
  
"Alright let's hurry this thing along ok, I'm hungry and that cake looks delicious." Inuyasha said staring at the fairly large white cake.  
  
"You better hurry guys, when Inuyasha gets hungry he goes for the first thing he sees." Kikyo said as Inuyasha pulled her to him and stared at her with a smirk.  
  
"That's not true and you know it." he said and then kissed her.  
  
Sesshoumaru sat the baby before the cake and they all sang Happy First Birthday to Sesshoume. It goes to show you always treat your friends with respect and your enemies like your friends. Who knows; they could become your closest soul mate.  
  
Hope you liked it!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************** 


End file.
